Ser ou não ser Akatsuki
by Katon In Moican
Summary: O deidara vive explodindo toda a Akatsuki. Agora Pain e os outros vão se vingar... CAP 2 ON!
1. A vingança

SER OU NÃO SER AKATSUKI

Em uma bela vila em Konoha um jovem de cabelos amarelos caminhava lentamente cumprindo a sua obrigação...

Sakura: #^^# oi naruto-kun!

Naruto: não dá, não está vendo que eu estou correndo para comer lámen sem cumprir a minha obrigação?

Sakura: #­¬¬'#

Enquanto isso na akatsuki um outro jovem de cabelos amarelos andava lentamente cumprindo a sua obrigação...

Tobi: oi Deidara-sempai

Deidara: não dá, não está vendo que eu estou correndo para explodir alguma coisa sem cumprir a minha obrigação?

Tobi: #¬¬'#

Vocês devem ter notado alguma semelhança em relação a Naruto e Deidara...Mas como seria se você trocasse os papeis...

Deidara = Naruto

Naruto = Deidara

Amanhece em um belo dia na akatsuki quando de repente...

Deidara: mais que belo dia, mal posso esperar pelas explosões de hoje, hahahahahahahaha! #dando um sorriso maligno#

Pein: #acordando# bem acho que vou colocar meus pircings agora

BOOOOOM! Onomatopéia dos pircings explodindo na cara do Pein

Pein: DEIDARA!!!!!!!!

Deidara: hahahahahahahahahaha

Kisame: #acordando# acho que vou pegar meu aquário e jogar um pouco de água em mim mesmo

BOOOOOM! Onomatopéia da água explodindo no Kisame

Kisame: #DEIDARA!!!!!!!

Deidara: hahahahahahahahahaha

Kakuzu: #acordando# acho que vou contar meu dinheiro!!!

BOOOOOM! Onomatopéia do dinheiro explodindo em Kakuzu

Kakuzu: DEIDARA!!!!!!!

Deidara: hahahahahahahahahaha

Depois...

Pein: bem...Como já sabem estamos aqui para planejar um plano contra o Deidara, sugestões???

Kisame: podíamos colocar ele num aquário!

Pein: molhado de mais

Sasori: transformar ele numa marionete?

Pein: que tal se trocássemos o corpo dele por qualquer um de konoha? aí ele aprenderia a lição e não explodiria mais nada! Concordam?

Todos menos Pein: SIM!!!

1 hora depois...

Pein: tudo bem esta tudo planejado!Vamos!

Deidara: oi Kisame!

Kisame: oi Deidara, sabia que tem um monte de TNT atrás daquela porta ali!

Deidara: #correndo que nem um louco, arrombando a porta# EBA!!!!!!!

Deidara: #estranhando#peraí, não tem nada aqui!

Kisame: fique em cima daquele X marcado no chão e daqui a pouco vai cair muita TNT em cima de você!!!

Deidara: #correndo para o X# EBA!!!!!

Todos menos Deidara e Kisame: estilo: troca, jutsu: troca de corpos!

Deidara: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

No dia depois daquele no quarto do naruto...

Deidara: #acordando de seus lindos sonhos com bombinhas e potes de TNT#uuuuhhhhhhhhhh cadê o meu despertador???

Deidara: onde estou??? Peraí, isso aqui não é a akatsuki!

Deidara: tô me sentindo estranho...#indo em direção ao espelho#

Deidara: NANI!!!!! Porque pareço o Naruto? Porque tô com esse cabelo? E porque tô com extrema vontade de comer lámen???

De volta a akatsuki no quarto do deidara...

Naruto: #beijando o travesseiro# ah... Meu lámen querido....

Naruto: #acordando de seu sonho com lámen# uhhhhhhh...peraí eu não tô no meu quarto!

Naruto: #se dirigindo ao espelho# que sensação estranha...

Naruto: NANI!!!!! Porque pareço com o Deidara? Porque tô com esse olho? E porque tô com uma extrema vontade de explodir tudo a minha volta???

Olá gente!!!!! Mandem reviews! Se gostarem, se odiarem ou se querem me matar!


	2. Trocados

Deidara:ai, caramba! Estou tanto no quarto, quanto no corpo do naruto!

Deidara:#com medo#tenho que manter isso em segredo! Se alguém descobrir, eles vão me matar!

Deidara:perai!#só agora que percebe#se estou no corpo do naruto quer diser que...

Deidara:NÃO TENHO MAIS BOMBAS!!!

Deidara:#tentando de acalmar#ta bom... Ta bom... Se acalma deidara...

Deidara:#tendo uma ideia#ja sei! Talvez se eu falar com a tsunade ela me fale como voltar ao normal!

Deidara:#procurando o escritório da tsunade#esse lugar é grande! Não acho!

Sakura:oi naruto-kun!

Deidara:oi sakura!Poderia me dizer onde fica o escritório da tsunade?

Sakura:#apontando para o escritório da tsunade#fica ali! Mas pensei que você sabia!

Deidara:#indo embora#não sabia não, obrigado!Tchau!

Sakura:tchau naruto-kun!

Deidara:vejamos...Achei!

Deidara:#entrando no escritório da tsunade#tsunade!

Tsunade:o que é naruto?

Deidara:existe um jutsu que faça trocar de corpo com outra pessoa?

Tsunade:sim

Deidara:como faz para desfazer?

Tsunade:depende de qual jutsu é

Deidara:um que me faça trocar de corpo com o deidara por exemplo

Tsunade:#mostrando os selos#ah sim! Tem que fazer esses selos junto com a outra pessoa da troca!

Deidara:ta bom! Só mais uma pergunta!

Tsunade:o que é naruto?

Deidara:numa hipótese tem algum carro aqui em konoha bom o bastante para eu chegar a akatsuki?

Tsunade:bem...Tem o carro do jiraia

Deidara:#indo embora denovo#valeu! Tchau!

Depois...

Deidara:achei o carro do jiraia

Jiraia:pérai naruto!

Deidara:o que é agora!

Jiraia:quero testar suas habilidedes!

Deidara:posso usar o carro primeiro?

Jiraia:você pode usar o carro se me vencer numa luta!

Deidara:#mostrando as mãos#aaaaahhhhh!!!

Jiraia:??

Deidara:#pensando#esqueci que não tenho bombas!

Jiraia: não vai atacar?

Deidara:#tendo uma ideia#já sei!

Jiraia:já sabe o que?

Deidara:eu não gosto de lamen!!!

Jiraia:#desmaiando#OQUE!!!!uuuuuhhhhhh!#cai no chao#

Deidara:#entrando no carro#legal vou pra casa!!!

De volta a konoha....

Nota: itachi tava dormindo o tempo todo

Naruto:#correndo em círculos#aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! O que ta acontecendo aqui??!!! Porque to no corpo do deidara??!!!

Naruto:isso só pode ser um pesadelo!!!#se beliscando#ai!

Naruto:#falando com si mesmo#tudo bem naruto mantenha a calma...Ninguém pode saber disso...Ta bom já que estou na akatsuki melhor começar a me acostumar com kisame, sasori e os outros...ate que aqui é legal!

meio segundo depois ele descobriu que...

Naruto:#louco#AQUI NÃO TEM LAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso...

Kissame:com quem será que o deidara trocou de corpo?

Sasori:não sei, porque agente fez ele trocar de corpo por qualquer um de konoha

Kisame:vamos falar com ele...

De volta ao quarto do deidara

Naruto:bem... deve ter alguma coisa por aqui que possa me ajudar!

Naruto:#acha um livro de jutsus com um bilhete escrito "guardando para explodir depois"#deixa eu ver isso!

Naruto:#impressionado#olha! Esse jutsu faz trocar de corpos com outra pessoa!devem ter usado isso em mim!

Naruto:aqui diz que tenho que fazer esses selos junto com o outro cara da troca, ou seja deidara!

Kisame:#abre a porta#oi deidara!

Naruto:#tendo uma ideia#oi meu amigo kisame, sabe, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa!

Kisame:#intrigado#o que é?

Naruto:Quanto tempo levaria para ir daqui para digamos...lamen!quer dizer... konoha!

Sasori:#pega kisame pela roupa e leva ele pra longe do naruto#pera so um pouquinho deidara!

Sasori:#sussurando#ja sabemos que ele é o naruto agora vamos deixar ele ir para konoha!

Kisame:mais pensando bem ele não é o deidara!

Sasori:mais é o corpo do deidara!

Kisame:verdade, continua!

Sasori:#sussurrando de novo#se ele for para konoha, mesmo que ele destroque de corpo ele vai ter que ir e voltar de lá e isso demora dias sem lamen!

Kisame:boa idéia ai ele aprende a lição!

Sasori:#voltando para perto do naruto#se você for pra lá vai precisar disso!

Naruto:#pegando o mapa#perai o que é isso

Naruto:#agradecendo a deus#legal! Isso é um mapa!

Kisame:#dando a ele uma chave de carro#E disso! Se você quiser chegar lá vai precisar de uma Ferrari!!!

Sasori:#puxa kisame para longe do naruto denovo#perai deidara!

Sasori:#bravo#o que esta fazendo

Kasame:ele vai demorar meses andando a pe alem dele poder morrer!Mais se ele tiver uma Ferrari ele vai demorar no Maximo uma semana e não tem chance dele morrer!

Sasori:ok

Kisame:#dando as chaves para naruto#ta aqui deidara, as chave do carro

Kisame e sasori:tchau!#vão embora#

Naruto:ótimo agora posso voltar pra casa!

Naruto:#indo de fininho para a porta dos fundos pegar o carro#...

Naruto:#pegando o carro#EBA!!!!! Agora vou pra casa!!!

E ai!! Gostaram?Não? Do mesmo jeito mandem reviews!!!


End file.
